


The Lady with Teeth

by rhapsodicking



Series: The Godfucker Journals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/M, Mysticism, Other, Surreal, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodicking/pseuds/rhapsodicking
Summary: A small, somewhat eccentric prayer for salvation.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Mystery Goddess
Series: The Godfucker Journals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617682
Kudos: 1





	The Lady with Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> See chapter one of "News of the Underworld" for the significance of this story to the overall setting of the Godfucker Journals.

In the darker sorts of dreams that night, I met the Devouring Mother, the Lady With Teeth.

She was clad in golden red and black to accent the colors of her body, her golden skin and cascading black curls and eyes like fire. It was hard to focus on those eyes, and when I tried to look into them I felt the first thrill of fear rush down my spine. Between my legs, of course, the feeling transformed, as it always did, into something other than just fear.

"If you are afraid of me," she told me then, "you should kneel." Those red-gold and black silks clung to her body. Her every curve seemed to go on forever: her breasts arced to an almost impossible roundness, stopping just shy of absurdity in their size; and her hips and ass could have contained an entire world within them.

My legs trembled beneath me. I could feel my cock growing hard just from my gazing upon her, but even so I was indeed afraid. There was something monstrous about her. After all, I knew who she was. "I am more than afraid of you," I said. I added, "I worship you. I am in awe of you. Those are the same thing here, for me."

The answer seemed to please her, because she reached out from her clinging silks and embraced me. That was when I saw her bare hands and arms. Her skin was as radiant as dawn, and set in the center of each of her palms was an open mouth, sharp teeth gnashing within it.

She tore away my clothes with those teeth as she wrapped her arms around me. Another barrier between the two of us disappeared in a flash; I felt a terrible sharpness a hairsbreadth away from my flesh.

Now I was pressed up against her body, my face buried in her plentiful breasts. There was still something wrong about them, as wonderful as they were—

She stroked my hair gently with tender fingers, and all my thoughts evaporated beneath her hands. "Will you let me devour you?" she asked.

I understood what she was asking, somehow, and I knew how to respond. "Take away the parts of me that hurt me," I said, "the corrupted and rotten parts that must be thrown away. Eat them up."

She laughed pleasantly. "You were trained well, my darling."

"I try my best as well," I told her as she gently drew away from me. My body ached for her more than ever, but I felt too dazed to pursue her at the moment. It was just as well, because now she sank back onto the cushions before me and spread her legs.

"Then give yourself to me," she said.

She undid her sashes and spread the delicate fabrics, spreading her legs as well in the process. I could not even think about what lay there, dark and wet and waiting for me. I simply braced myself over her, knelt within the span of her legs, and thrust my cock deep into her cunt.

She arched her back and moaned deeply as I fed my shaft further and further into her hole. All the while, I found myself becoming more and more aware that something was wrong—

And then the trap closed.

Within her cunt, her teeth closed shut on the base of my cock. I let out a cry—was it pleasure or pain? I don't know, I can't know. I shuddered to a stop in my motions.

She cried out herself, and it was certainly pleasure on her end. "Oh, my love, you are delicious."

The sharp teeth of her cunt sank like savage needles deep into the lower shaft of my cock. I could not move as I felt her began to drain my blood, the wet walls of her cunt pulsing against my shaft as they sucked it away.

"I love you," I managed to say.

She sighed contentedly, her legs still spread wide so she could take as much of me as possible into her own body. "Of course you do," she said. There was so much affection in her voice I almost couldn't bear it, and before I realized what was happening she'd reached up and undone the rest of the ties on her clothes, letting the fabric slide down her shoulders and off her voluptuous body.

That was when I understood why her incredible round breasts had disturbed me before.

Where a human woman would have nipples, the Lady had mouths with lips like deep dark rose. They parted, and a long dark tongue slid out of each breast.

I could finally move again. I eagerly leaned down, shuddering a little as my weight shifted against the needle-sharp teeth still buried deep in the base of my cock, and I pressed my lips to the ones that yawned open on her right breast. I opened my mouth wide to suck in that prying tongue and felt it explore my own meager human mouth in return. Her flesh was still warm against mine.

When I pulled back at last, I understood her monstrousness, or at least I had a glimpse of it. On an ordinary human mother, her breasts existed to feed others. On this Mother, her breasts existed to feed upon others.

I moaned with the realization, and she smiled fondly up at me with her mouth full of sharp teeth—the one on her face, anyway. No--that was when I realized that her eyes that had been fire before were teeth now, glittering white and a little crooked and very sharp.

I cried out and reflexively thrust deeper into her, even though I felt my flesh tear against her teeth as I did so.

"Oh, my goodness," she said. "Now that you've seen my eyes, it's time for the true fun to begin."

And that was when she _truly_ started to feed.

When I woke up, I was whole again and complete. I lay there in silence until the shadows stirred around me.

"My love," she said, "we aren't done. I still have so many mouths left unsatisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> This then-unnamed ode was written by Ari Golden-Hart as a spell for self-purification and prayer to a mysterious goddess in early April of 2016.


End file.
